Universal Serial Bus (USB) systems are commonly used and allow a user to connect two systems without requiring a user to download a new driver. For example, a user can easily and conveniently transfer photographs from a digital camera to a laptop using a USB cable. Wireless adapters are being developed that enable legacy systems to exchange data over a wireless channel rather than using a USB cable. However, powering a wireless adapter may be an issue since legacy USB systems are designed to use a USB cable. Techniques to address power supply issues for wireless adapters may make wireless adapters more convenient to use.